Prince Charming
by Eiri Izz
Summary: AU. Yuki is the Prince of Melodia and Tohma is his follower. The King ordered Yuki to marry Ayaka, but he didn't want to. Yuki x Shuichi, Tohma x Mika. MAYBE hints of Yuki x Tohma. Shuichi already appear!
1. El El Namumelyn

Title: Prince Charming   
  
Author: Magenta  
  
Genre: PG/ Romance/ Fantasy   
  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, Tohma x Mika  
  
Chapter 1: El El Namumelyn   
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. Thank you.  
  
Notes: This fic is a major AU, and very groovy and twisted from the original plot. -_-; This fic have nothing to do with charmingness, it is entitled Prince Charming because itis based on the movie 'Prince Charming'. And, the time mentioned in this fic is all jumbled up, so, I decide it's parallel. So, don't boggle your mind, trying to figure out the time. Please patiently keep up with my craziness. ^ ^ Thank you.  
  
Warning: OOC-ness and stupid grammatical and typing errors  
  
Eiri Yuki, the blonde, tall, handsome prince of Melodia Empire was practicing his sword skills, alone, or you could say, with the invisible morning breeze, beneath a sakura tree at the garden in the Sonata Castle. As usual, his loyal follower, Tohma Seguchi will watch him practicing until evening. That's the routine of   
  
Prince Yuki, but not with his own desire, but with his father's order.   
  
So, if he didn't like fencing, what does he like? Women, beer, writing and reading. But his father didn't allow him to do all those things. So, boringly, he's practiced his sword skill. 'To be the ideal prince', his father said. Damn old man. He's only three steps away from the grave, how dare him ordering him to do this and that!   
  
"Ouji-sama, his majesty wishes to meet you now," Tohma said to Yuki.   
  
'Ch… Ordering me again… What does he think I am? A dog? That can be asked to do this trick and that?' But, he didn't speak out his mind; instead, he just walked away from his spot towards the palace.  
  
"My son, Melodia is in great danger. War could break anytime." the King started a conversation. "To save Melodia from being attacked by Sonatine, you, as the Prince of Melodia must marry Princess Ayaka of Sonatine to prevent the war from breaking."  
  
"What? Why must I marry a girl who I never meet? Who I never love?"  
  
"Responsibility my son. Responsibility. You must carry out you duty as a prince, to save our loyal subjects. This is when the word 'altruism' is really useful."  
  
"Save your loyal subject? Since when did you care about them, old man? The fact is, you're just being selfish, you just want to save your own throat from being slashed! You didn't even think about my happiness! Altruism? Since when did you learn such a high-leveled word anyway?" Yuki answered, angrily.  
  
"EIRI!!!! How dare you talk to me like that!" the King's face is now red from burning anger.   
  
"I dare to. I would never marry that princess! I'll run away from here!"  
  
"Guards, lock the prince in his room! Don't let him escape and never took away your eyes from him even for a split second! And take Seguchi too! He's too loyal that he might help the prince to escape." The King commanded, both hands on his waist. Yuki struggled, tried to escape, but failed. Two guards was holding him, preventing him from running away. Tohma was also being captured, and both of them were being locked in Yuki's room.  
  
"Let me out of here! As a Prince of Melodia, I order you to unlock this door and free me this instance!"  
  
Silence. Tohma blinked. Then, Tohma blinked again. Then, Tohma blinked, blinked, and blinked. Twice. Then thrice. Yuki was VERY irritated, annoyed and angry. He, the almighty Prince Eiri Yuki of Melodia, the best swordsman in his country, the most handsome human on the land called Melodia, was being locked in his own exquisite room, with his loyal follower, who's also a BIG teaser, Tohma Seguchi, while being forced by his own self-centered father, to marry the not yet mature Princess Ayaka of Sonatine. Great. Just great. It's like nightmare came true. Couldn't it get any worse?  
  
In anger, he slashed his sword at the door, but before the edge of his sword could reach the wooden door surface, a golden light sparkled from the door, producing a powerful force, making both Yuki and his sword spring back, and then fell on the floor unstylishly.  
  
"Just as I suspect, ouji-sama. The King must have asked Wiseman to enchant some kind of magic on the door. That is so King-like."  
  
"That darn old man!"  
  
Wiseman, the mysterious man of Melodia. No one has ever seen his real face, not even the King. He is the Royal Sorcerer, who's practicing the prohibited black magic. Yuki didn't know the reason, why did his father trust that cunning sorcerer so much? He bet, even his marriage with Princess Ayaka was suggested   
  
by that so-called 'Wiseman'.  
  
"How about the window? We could climb down through the window!"  
  
"Ouji-sama, even though we both are blondies, still, we're no Rapunzel. How can we climb down from the 100 feet building? I could almost see the cloud, ouji-sama"  
  
"How about using the curtains and blanket?"  
  
"Bubup… Wrong… There're not enough to climb down a 100 FEET building."  
  
"And if even they're enough, I bet the 'Wiseman' also enchanted the windows, with the orders from my DEAR father."   
  
"Now, what can we do, ouji-sama?" Tohma said, in a jeering tone.   
  
"Shut you big mouth up, I'm thinking!"   
  
"Oh… The ice prince is on fire… Better didn't pour more oil on him… Or else, I might be dead, killed by his ice glare…"  
  
"If you still wanna see tomorrow's daylight, stop teasing me! Or else, I might kill you with my own bare hands!"  
  
"Hmm… I wouldn't regret it, being killed by such a handsome prince…"  
  
Tohma then received and icy glare with killing auras surrounding it. Tohma just smiled, and making Yuki even angrier. Why did he pick such a teaser to be his follower anyway? It's because, deep down in his heart, Yuki knew, Tohma is a very nice and a loyal person. Tohma would stay with him, whether he's in danger or inbad circumstances.   
  
"Tohma, right now, I could really use your brilliant stupid lame ideas"  
  
"No need to use them, ouji-sama. They're just stupid lame ideas, compared to your brilliant, creative, brave and dangerous escape plans."  
  
"Tohma, I'm serious! You know magic right? Isn't there any magic to unlock the stupid door?"  
  
"Open sesame?"  
  
"This is not Aladdin's cave, Tohma."  
  
"Then… How about…Open says me?"  
  
An icy glare with a REALLY strong killing aura was all Tohma received from the blonde ice prince.   
  
"Abra kadabra?"  
  
"How the heck could I know? I'm a swordsman, not a magician!"  
  
"Oh… I'll try… But I'm not sure if it will work…"  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try, right?"   
  
Tohma stand up, walking towards the thick wooden door. He drew a star on the door, moved away from it, and began chanting.  
  
"Oh five Gods who ruled the five points of Polaris, grant my wish to unlocked this door, with thy great power! El El Namumelyn!"  
  
A shining silvery light began striking from the star that Tohma just drew, in a split second; the whole door was surround by a silvery light…  
  
"This light is called the Light of Hope, my dear ouji-sama…"  
  
"Don't dear me…" Again, Tohma received an icy glare. An explosion occurred, followed by a striking bright silvery light. Both stared at the door, wide-eyed, with their jaws dropped on the floor.  
  
"Yatta?" Tohma squeaked.  
  
"No… The door's still locked. Why don't you try black magic instead of white?"  
  
"It's prohibited, ouji-sama. More ever, I don't know how to…. ^_^ "  
  
"How can you keep smiling at a situation like this?"  
  
"Talent? ^^"  
  
"Grrr… You're a dead meat, Tohma, DEAD MEAT!"  
  
With that, our dear almighty Prince Yuki started a cat and mouse chase with Tohma, threatening to cut Tohma's pale throat with his trusty sword. Tohma keep running still; with a smiling face, and after a few tiring hours, they both had fallen asleep, out of exhaustion.  
  
************  
  
The next day…  
  
Yuki thanked The Gods silently, and he didn't care how many Gods exist in this very world, he's not a God believer anyway, but really; this morning he thanked the Gods for making an attached bathroom exist in his room. Because, he believe that his father wouldn't allow him to go out to the bathroom even if his room didn't have an attached bathroom. Meaning, he didn't have a specific place to do his private business. He rose up, snatched a towel and went straight to the bathroom. After a refreshing bath, Yuki kicked Tohma to wake him up from his peaceful sleep.   
  
"Ohayou ouji-sama. What a rude way to wake somebody up from sleep"  
  
"I'll do what I please, and you don't have the right to complain"  
  
"Hai, hai, ouji-sama"  
  
Tohma rose up, took another towel, and headed to the bathroom. While Tohma was taking a bath, our dear Prince Yuki was desperately thinking of an escape plan. Today is the last day for him to escape, because his wedding will be tonight. Tohma stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Looking at his prince, he couldn't fight the urge to giggle.  
  
"What are you giggling at?"  
  
"You, ouji-sama"  
  
"Hmph ... Tohma, I think I already figure out how to escape…" he said, with a smirk on his face. Tohma bend down a little, letting the prince whispered the plan to him. This is so exciting!  
  
To be continued…  
  
After notes:- El El Namumelyn means, 'God, Save Us!'. YnM fans, didn't you think this phrase is quite familiar? ^_~ 


	2. Blondie Fluffies

Title: Prince Charming   
  
Author: Magenta  
  
Genre: PG/ Romance/ Fantasy   
  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, Tohma x Mika  
  
Chapter 2: Blondie Fluffies  
  
Disclaimer: Maki Murakami said Gravitation is not mine. I claimed it as mine, but she sue me. So, Gravitation is not mine. Even the theory of the law of Gravitation is not mine, it belongs to Isaac Newton. It's very tragic, but who am I to say it's mine?  
  
Notes: Anyway, Shu-chan and Hiro already make their first appearance in this chapter. So, stop whining about him. What's a Gravi fic without Shu anyway?  
  
Warning: As always, watch out for the OOC-ness and stupid grammatical and typing errors  
  
After explaining his plans to Tohma, Yuki smirk. Tohma's smile grew wider.   
  
"It's crazy enough that it might work, my dear ouji-sama"  
  
"And Tohma..."  
  
"Yes, ouji-sama..."  
  
"Don't call me DEAR!"  
  
*************  
  
It's evening, almost night, or in specific word, you could say it's dusk. Both Yuki and Tohma heard a voice; chanting something that they both didn't understand. As soon as the voice stopped chanting, the door opened; meaning it's almost wedding time for the blonde handsome prince.  
  
"Son, it's almost time for your wedding. Dressed and get ready. Maids, give him the clothes, and you Seguchi! Help the prince to get dress!" ordered the King.  
  
"Yes, sire" Tohma answered politely, but still; the hint of the jeering tone is still there.  
  
 The King left, and the maids give Tohma a black exquisite tuxedo with gold thread stitched on it. After the maids had left the room, the door was locked by the guards and again; an unrecognizable chanting could be heard.  
  
"So, ouji-sama, undress your current clothes so that I could dress you up with this exquisite elegant tuxedo"  
  
"In your dream. I could dress myself" an annoyed Yuki stated.  
  
"Ahahaha... Ouji-sama, I was joking just then. But still, I had seen your naked body for a thousand times already"  
  
"When I was small, yes. But I'm 22 years old now!"  
  
Tohma grinned. He had been Yuki's follower even before Yuki was born. Yuki's mother, the late queen, had chosen him to be her child's follower, when he was nine. He had vow his loyalty to the prince right after the prince was borne. He admitted it, maybe he does had feelings for the blond prince.  
  
"Earth to Tohma!" Yuki shouted, after his calls weren't answered by Tohma. Tohma snapped from the la-la-land, enchanted by the Prince's gorgeousness. Yuki's body is now embraced by the black tuxedo.  
  
"Saa... Ouji-sama... Should we practice kissing each other now?"  
  
"Dream on... I didn't have to practice such thing as kissing, I'm already borne with natural talent."  
  
*Knock. Knock. Knock. *  
  
It's the sound of the door being knocked on. The King's voice were heard, mumbling something. Then, he said, "Son, are you ready?"  
  
"For getting dressed, yes, for getting married, N.O, NO!" Yuki answered, quite rudely to his own father. Only God knows what facial expression that the King holds now.  
  
Again, the chanting voce was heard and the door opened. Two guards are accompanying the King, and a man with a black robe, with his face hidden by a black veil was also there. Almost instantly, Yuki recognized that the man IS Wiseman.  
  
"Eiri, whether you're ready or not or not to get married, you still have to; tonight" the King said, or to be more precise, ordered.  
  
"Hmph... And I'll divorce her tomorrow"  
  
"EIRI!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I'll be the use for you, to marry the princess or what-so-ever"  
  
"Good son...." said the King, satisfied.  
  
************  
  
The wedding...  
  
Princess Ayaka of Sonatine was dressed in an elegant white bridal dress. A bouquet of red roses were held by her, as a symbol of eternal love. Ayaka smiled happily, thinking of the luckiest day in her life. Today, she will wed the man of her dreams, she thought silently.  
  
"Announcing, the arrival of Prince Eiri Yuki, the prince of the Sonata Castle, Melodia" the palace announcer announced.  
  
Ayaka's face brightened. The prince of her dreams had arrived! There, Yuki stood stiffly, but from her point of view, there's sakura petals scattered and surrounded all over Yuki.  
  
Yuki stepped forward, one step, two steps, three steps. Tohma followed him from behind. When he's about 30 centimeters in front of Ayaka, he grabbed Tohma by the arm and kissed him deeply, passionately.  
  
Ayaka almost fainted at the sight. The whole castle actually, gave the almost exactly same reaction.  
  
"You... you're..." Ayaka was speechless.  
  
"Yes, I'm gay, and I won't marry a woman." Yuki said out, loud, clear, sharp and strict.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this?!" the King of Sonatine shouted in anger.  
  
"EIRI!!! How dare you humiliate the sacred empire of Melodia! Wiseman, do what you what you have to do!" the King of Melodia, who's also Yuki's father ordered.  
  
Wiseman stepped forward, both hands hanging in the air. "With the dark power arrested in me, answer my call! Oh! Lord of the Darkness, Sargatanas! Change these humans to the lowest of lowest things! El Vira Nikta!"  
  
*POOF!*  
  
Two blonde cute fluffy ball with eyes, mouth, arms and feet were standing on the floor, replacing Yuki and Tohma. The two fluffy balls stared at each other, wide-eyed.  
  
"Great... Now we're turned into fluffy ball?"  
  
"Relax ouji-sama... Things couldn't be worst..."  
  
"Yeah right... We're supposed to ride a unicorn and fly away from Melodia now, you know"  
  
"But you're kinda cute now, ouji-sama"  
  
"Hmph" come Yuki's reaction.   
  
'Stupid Tohma! He still have a sense of humor at an unsuitable time like this!' cursed Yuki to Tohma in his heart.  
  
Then, the Wiseman started to preach, talk, command, whatever you may call it, "The only way to reverse the spell IS; since you wanna be a gay so much, you'll only return to your human form IF; a kind hearted boy kiss you, Prince Yuki. And; if the boy didn't fall in love with you after that, both you and Seguchi will turn in to fluffy balls, FOR ETERNITY!"  
  
"But I'm not gay! I just pretend to!" Yuki protested.  
  
But the King had already made up his mind. And he; of all people, won't change his decision, not after his son humiliate him is such a way, as kissing other man.  
  
"Guards! Throw those two balls out of the palace!" he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sire!"  
  
**********  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Yuki and Tohma were thrown in the pond outside of the Sonata Castle. After throwing them, the guards make their way back to the palace, living Yuki and Tohma in coldness of a spring night...  
  
"Things couldn't be worst huh, Tohma?" Yuki said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, ouji-sama, you DOES have a sense of humor!"  
  
"Tohma, I don't know about you, but I think we're sinking...."  
  
Unfortunately for them, their fluffy furs is a good water absorber. They sink, and sink and kept sinking... Breathlessly....  
  
*************  
  
500 years later...  
  
It's a peaceful night. The air is still, there's no breeze blowing. The flowers are blooming, meaning it's spring time. Two figures were walking in the dark, towards somewhere we didn't know.  
  
"Hiro~~ Hayaku~~~" A pink haired genki boy shouted to his brown long-haired friend.  
  
"Hai, hai, Shu-chan... You're darn too fast you know~" His friend replied.  
  
"Hiro~~~ Nittle Grasper concert is gonna start anytime from now you know!"  
  
"... Roger, Chief Shu!" Hiro teased.  
  
"Yii? What's this?" Shuichi said. Hiro on the other hand, is two meters away from him, considering the fact that Shuichi had been running all the way long.  
  
The object that captured Shuichi's attention were two cute blond fluffy balls. Shuichi held both fluffies in his hand and kiss them. "Kawaii~~" he said, referring to the fluffies.  
  
Golden light apperaed from the two fluffies, and in a split second, both fluffies turned into two unconscious handsome blonde haired men.  
  
"Waa!!!!!!!! Hiro~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!"  
  
Hearing Shuichi's scream, Hiro rushed to Shuichi's spot. As soon as he reached there, the two men had already regained consciousness, making Hiro very shocked. 'Who the heck they are anyway?' Hiro thought.  
  
"What? Ouji-sama, we're humans again!" said Tohma happilly.  
  
"I can see that clearly! By the way, are you the one who kissed us?" Yuki asked the pink-haired boy.  
  
Too late..... Shuichi had already fainted. After seeing two strange fluffies turned into two handsome men, who won't?  
  
"Why did they pink fluffy ball fainted?" Yuki asked in confusion.  
  
"We're the fluffy ball, ouji-sama... Not him" Tohma stated.  
  
"You and you stupid joke" said a very annoyed Yuki.  
  
"Wait, wait... Who are you, anyway? And why did my friend here, fainted?" Hiro asked the men.  
  
"How could I know?" Yuki answered.  
  
"Ouji-sama, calm down. And you," Tohma said, looking at Hiro. "Let's bring this poor boy back to his home first, okay?"   
  
Tohma maybe is a big teaser, but at a time like this, he's sure is very sensible and dependable. Yuki o the other hand, have no other choice but to follow.  
  
**************  
  
All four men are in a living room in a house now. Yuki and Tohma didn't look very comfortable, sitting on a weird bouncy chair. Actually, it's a leather sofa, they bounce a little when we sit on it. Shuichi had been carefully laid down on a long sofa by Hiro, he's still sleeping soundly.   
  
"Okay... Let me get this straight... This Eiri Yuki here is the Prince of Melodia, and you're Tohma Seguchi , his follower?" Hiro said, trying to digest the new information that had been given to him by the blonde-haired man by the name Tohma Seguchi.  
  
"Yes, Nakano-san. I'm glad that you get the point" Tohma answered in the most polite way, that is not unusual for him. Hiro stared at him, disbelievingly, hoping for more explaination.  
  
"Urghh... My head... Hiro, what's the time now?" Shuichi said, after he had regain consciousness.  
  
"8, Shu..." Hiro answered.  
  
"Thank god... The concert is just going to start..."  
  
"It's 8 IN THE MORNING, Shu..." Hiro corrected him.  
  
"Morning? What? Nittle Grasper!"  
  
"The concert had end already, Shu"   
  
"IYAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~" Shuichi shouted, quite loudly, that it's bothering Yuki.  
  
"Shut up, punk brat!" Yuki said harshly.  
  
"Shut up? Shut up? How dare you said that?! I missed Nittle Grasper's concert because of you! You must pay me back!" Shuichi demanded.  
  
"Fine! Tohma, give him a gold coin of Melodia!" Yuki ordered.  
  
"Hai, ouji-sama... Here, Shindou-san" Tohma said, while smiling.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Shuichi asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nakano-san told me" Tohma answered.  
  
Shuichi took the coin that has been hand over to him. He examine it, but he had no clue of what this small golden flat sphere is.  
  
"What's this?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Gold of Melodia, brat!" Yuki answered, again, harshly.  
  
"Gold of Melodia? Hah! Jerk, you think you could fool me? Melodia empire had disappear from the world map 50,000 years ago!" Shuichi stated confidently.  
  
"It's 500 years ago, Shu-chan... 500" Hiro corrected him.  
  
"Oh, thanks Hiro. 500 years ago!" Shuichi corrected himself.  
  
"500 years ago...Then, that means...." Yuki wondered,  
  
"We've been sleeping for 500 years ouji-sama!" Tohma stated happily.  
  
"No! My father had surely been dead right? Meaning, I don't have to marry Ayaka anymore!"  
  
"Congrats, Eiri-chan!" Tohma congratulated Yuki.  
  
He then received an icy glare, with the same killing aura as 500 years ago. It's definitely NOT a dream come true.   
  
"But, you're no longer a prince after 500 years, right? Then, what's wrong of calling you Eiri-chan?" Tohma stated the fact. Instead, he received an icy glare again...  
  
"Eiri-kun?" Tohma said.  
  
Glare.  
  
"Eiri-dono?" He said again.  
  
Glare.  
  
"Eiri-san!" Yuki corrected him.  
  
"Oh... Eiri-san then..." said a smiling Tohma.  
  
Shuichi just watch the whole situation confusedly. What's all this about? He didn't understand a thing! A moment before, he kissed two fluffies, a moment later, he already at his home, missing the Nittle Grasper's concert, while two strange men had been talking nonsense about an empire that didn't exist anymore!  
  
"Ano... Would you mind explaining thins here?" Shuichi asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ask Nakano-san about it. From what you've told us, it seems that after being cursed, we had fallen into a deep sleep for 500 years" Tohma explained, trying to get a puzzled Shuichi to understand.  
  
"???? What's your name anyway?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Seguchi. Tohma Seguchi. Nice to meet you." a smiling Tohma said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too! I'm Shindou Shuichi, 18 years old, 165 cm, borne on April 16, adores Sakuma Ryuichi sooooo much, likes Nittle Grasper and Strwberry Pocky very much, and.... What's the name of the jerk over there?" Shuichi asked, after introducing himself in the most complicated way.  
  
"Him?' Tohma asked, pointing to Yuki. He's Prince Yuki Eiri" he said.  
  
"Hiro~~~ I didn't understand~~" Shuichi whined.  
  
And so, our brown long-haired beloved Hiro had to spent 3 hours of his precious time, explaining every little thing, step by step to Shu-chan.  
  
"Oh.... I got it!" Shuichi stated confidently. He then continue, "This jerk here is a prince, and Seguchi-san is his follower. The jerk had been forced by his father to marry two blonde fluffy balls, but he refused to, so the bad sorcerer turned both him and Seguchi-san into Princess Ayaka and they must get kissed by eternity or else they'll be a kind hearted boy forever. Right?"   
  
Sweat drops trickled down on Yuki's, Tohma's and Hiro's head. This brat had got everything, but they were all screwed up in his mind. Brat? No, not brat! Our beloved pink haired genki boy! For short, Shuichi.  
  
"Uh... Shu-chan... You got it all screwed up..." Hiro commented.  
  
Again, Hiro spent his precious time to explain things to Shu.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  
  
  
Afternotes: Haha! I changed the frog part to fluffy balls! It'll make them groovier and cuter as a fluffy balls, not some ugly looking frog. And it makes it easier for Shu to kiss them, don't you think? You don't want his pretty lips to kiss some ugly, slimy frogs, don't you? ^.~   
  
Another thing, I know, Tohma is one of the Nittle Grasper member, but in this story, just pretend he's not okay? And, just replaced his place with Suguru, cause Hiro and Shu didn't form a band here. Waaahhh!!! Don't kill me for this! I'm sorry~~~ o- ^o^ -o   
  
To the reviewers: You're so kind! Thank you!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko - Shuichi already appear Hikaru Itsuko-san! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
AnimeKitty - I hope you understand this story better with this chapter nee?  
  
Zomi - I already continue! Thanks for you support!  
  
Misura - I hope you like this chapter too! 


	3. Sorry

To all my dear and honorable readers, 

I'm very very sorry for not being able to update this fiction as fast as possible. Well, it's not my fault that I have exam isn't it? The exam took place on the whole month of October, so I hope you'll be patient until I update this story on November (or December). Anyway, thanks you all for reviewing, I receive many wonderful reviews, and this make me feel like writing again, but unfortunately, I have Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Add Math exam next week...... ; ; I really hope I'm not getting stupider, because I want to pass all the subjects, even with dull colors! . 

So, blame to education department for making me taking the exam this month okay? ^^ Anyways, if you have any ideas, either lame or brilliant ideas to give me, send it on, because maybe I could use some of them, okay? Thanks you for reading this story. I love you all! 

Signed, 

The poor Mag........ T.T 


End file.
